De Leones y Gatos Negros
by EnLaTierraLosPiesSeEnsucian
Summary: Los magos no creen en la mala suerte, muy por el contrario saben que todo infortunio y anormalidad en la vida diaria se debe a maldiciones o hechizos enemigos, pero Hermione siendo la bruja más lista de su generación nunca dejo de creer en supersticiones. Ni perdiendo la memoria olvidaba que los gatos negros traían consigo largas rachas de mala suerte, y la de ella tenía nombre.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su Fandom no me pertenece.**

* * *

**De Leones y Gatos Negros **

_Lamentablemente..._

Recién el Sol había salido, entre las cortinas se colaba y comenzaba a hacer arder el cabello revuelto de Harry Potter además de enrojecer una buena parte de su mejilla. El muchacho sin reparar que la molestia solar no era parte del sueño que le hacía hacer gestos y fruncir el ceño continuó profundamente dormido al igual que su amigo que del otro lado de la cama se dejaba a sus anchas en la incómoda silla de madera que ya le había torcido la espalda y encima le contracturaba el cuello, Ronald Weasley sin embargo con barba de días y el cabello tan naranja por encima de los hombros dormía un poco más preocupado pues entre sueños balbuceaba y no relajaba el ceño babeando por completo la almohada en la que apoyaba la barbilla.

Pero justo en la cama, hecha bolita en el medio del amplio colchón cubriéndose con almohadas y las sábanas estaba Hermione Jane Granger. Trataba de recordar con esmero cada detalle del _cuándo, cómo y por qué estaba allí_ en medio de esos dos hombres desarreglados y claramente sucios que sin motivo alguno desde que había despertado se encontraban inquiriendo en violar su espacio personal, en especial el zanahorio con complejo de cascada de baba que entre sueños –y motivo por el que había despertado- le jalaba el pie al tiempo que mascullaba su nombre mal pronunciado. También estaba el pelinegro que con el cabello tan largo y la incipiente barba parecía vagabundo además olía a uno, esté era un poco más atento solo apoyaba su cabeza en el colchón y se enfrascaba en sueños que le apretaban con preocupación en ceño…

―Disculpen…

Artículo con voz rasposa pero suave, intentando no sobresaltarlos al momento de despertar. Observo lo que parecía ser un sanatorio con varias camillas de sábanas blancas vacías y bandejas con instrumentos de hospital y frascos con líquidos variados. Suponía que estaba internada por la bata blanca que llevaba pero aún le quedaba la duda del porqué, no se sentía herida o golpeada exceptuando el dolor de cabeza.

―Oigan, despierten― Dijo de nuevo, un poco más audible haciendo eco en el sitio pero al parecer no en sus tímpanos―. Por Merlín, despierten…

_¿"Por Merlín"? Qué diablos contigo Hermione._

―¡¿Hermione?!― Varios pasos, apegados uno a otro y resonando con el poder de unos tacones se apresuraron a su lugar. Jaló las sábanas y se encogió aún más escondiendo la mitad de su rostro detrás de sus rodillas flexionadas.

En fracciones de segundo, Jane observo a una enfermera de rostro severo y mirada envejecida llevar uno de sus puños directo a su pecho y soltar un grito ahogado medianamente alto al tiempo que le observaba de pies a cabeza.

―¡Hermione!― Gritó emocionada como en aquellas películas que solía ver cuando una pareja se reencontraba después de meses―¡Par de imbéciles, tenían que hacer guardia no dormir!― Acotó con gritos más violentos a los muchachos que dormían con profundísmo en los lados de su cama― ¡Despierten, idiotas!

* * *

Pasadas las horas Hermione analizaba el extraño trato que le daban aquellas personas que aún sin presentarse ante los gritos de la mujer entrada en edad se habían levantado emocionados sonriéndole como idiotas y corriendo en dirección a la gran puerta de madera que conducía como poco había visto a los extensos pasillos del lugar en el que se encontraba sin saber aún. Le habían dado ropa y encima le habían llevado un exquisito desayuno después que se había vestido con unos jeans justos color negro y una sudadera de amplias tallas color gris. No se atrevía hablar temiendo a lo peor, que tampoco podía dar muy bien que era pues había comprobado al verse en el espejo que tal como ayer continuaba teniendo 17 años y solo su cabello había crecido un poco más fuera de eso no había contusión, moretón o herida a la vista…

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Pregunto Madame Pomfrey, según se había presentado retirándole la bandeja con los platos vacíos de su desayuno.

―Bien, muchas gracias― Contestó dudosa acomodándose en la cama―. Disculpe, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer aquí? Mis padres deben estar preocupados ¿O es de su conocimiento mi paradero?

―Tú no te preocupes por eso, Hermione― Contesto la mujer rehuyéndole la mirada caminando a paso apretado―. Tus padres están en un Congreso de Dentistas en Australia y saben que estas aquí, cariño.

―¿Qué es aquí?― Pregunto de nuevo no muy convencida sin embargo en el momento en que la mujer le iba a contestar las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron con violencia dejando entras a los muchachos de antes y otras cinco personas.

―¡Ya está despierta, ven!― Grito con emoción el pelirrojo sonriendo esta vez arreglado y sin la barba que sin duda le quitaba peso a su apariencia. A su espalda el pelinegro fruncía el ceño observándole con una sonrisa débil y más atrás las otras personas le sonreían con cariño.

―No sea tan escandaloso, Weasley― Reprendió Pomfrey dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana no sin antes intercambiar una mirada preocupada con el pelinegro.

―Esto es maravilloso, Hermione corazón…―La castaña se giró a observa a una mujer robusta y bajita de cabello rojizo acercarse a ella con los brazos abiertos sin embargo Weasley se había interpuesto dándole un brusco abrazo ante la mirada de la mujer.

―Hermione, que bueno que ya estás bien ― Comenzó susurrándole en el oído, Hermione mantenía sus manos en el pecho de él empujándolo ante la mirada sorprendida de él―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Señor Weasley dele espacio por favor.― Reprocho otra mujer mayor, de ropas extrañas de color esmeralda y con el cabello completamente recogido.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué…

―Señora Weasley, usted y sus hijos retírense por favor― Esta vez un anciano bastante alto había hablado, con las barbas cayendo por su torso y haciéndose notar en aquella vestimenta extraña que a la vista de Hermione era un camisón morado con lunas y estrellas―. Solo será por un momento…

―Claro.

La mujer tomo de los hombros al zanahorio y de forma brusca lo jalo junto a otra chica del mismo color de cabello que ella, que le sonreía por encima del hombro antes de salir del lugar. Hermione entró en pánico cuando notó las miradas preocupadas del pelinegro, la mujer y el hombre mayor y otro hombre que se mantenía un poco lejano a ella, esté con los ojos como pozos le miraba serio.

―Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore―Comenzó el anciano dando un paso al frente― Ella es Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter y Severus Snape― Continuó señalando uno por uno, mientras el último nombrado se acercaba a ellos― A todos ya nos conoces en otras circunstancias sin embargo en esta ocasión, Señorita usted no cuenta con su memoria…

―¿Qué?― Pregunto el muchacho pelinegro y el hombre de ojos negros sorprendidos.

―¿Cómo dice, perdón?― Pregunto Hermione levantándose confundida de la cama.

―Me temo decirle, que sus memorias fueron robadas hace dos meses…

* * *

_**H**__ola que tal, soy Phoenix ¿Sí me recuerdan? Soy la chica de la historia varada que tal vez no continúe porque en mi ausencia pasaron tantas cosas que no me acuerdo de nada. Espero a nadie le moleste que este en progreso de escribir esta nueva historia y no continuar la otra, sino una disculpa pero estará vara por tiempo indefinido en fin, espero esta les guste y les agradezco por leerla y más si han dejado un comentario._

_La cosa es fácil, tengo un gran avance de esta y soy sincera me ha encantado y por lo general soy mi mayor crítica (: Subiré un capítulo nuevo dentro de poco y de nuevo agradezco el tiempo que tomaron para leerla c:_

_¡__Hey__! C__uidado en la__T__ierra se te van a ensuciar los zapatos, te invito a mi__N__ube__…_


End file.
